Robbie Shapiro: Hollywood Stuntman
by Jonathan 81
Summary: Robbie Shapiro was always the acting geek at Hollywood Arts, what happens down the road when he decides to make a few changes and follow a different path. Chapter 1 up.  Enjoy.  R/R.
1. Prologue

Title: Robbie Shapiro: Hollywood Stuntman  
>Author: Jonathan<br>Chapter: Prologue  
>Rating: Teen<br>Spoilers: Post series. Anything's game.  
>Summary: Robbie Shapiro was always the acting geek at Hollywood Arts, what happens down the road when he decides to make a few changes and follow a different path.<br>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

* * *

><p>"We're ready for you, Rob."<p>

Robbie "Rob" Shapiro let out a breath and glanced at the mirror. The early twenty-one year old face stared back at him. He got to his feet and turned around where he saw a balding man just slightly under fight feet tall stand at the foot of his trailer door. His blue eyes gazed at the young man. "We're ready for you." The man repeated.

Robbie nodded, "I'll be right there, Larry."

Larry nodded, "I'll go let Mr. Samberg know you're ready."

Robbie groaned. After all these years of being compared to him, he finally met Andy Samberg. People he came across would often compare him to the actor/comic, saying as they looked alike. To Robbie? He never saw the comparison, but still, people all around him saw it.

Robbie just didn't.

Letting out a breath, he gave one more look in the mirror, and then turned around. As he passed a counter, he looked down at spotted the one girl that made it all worthwhile; made his life better; and made his life happy.

Robbie gave the picture a smile. It was then he heard an announcer on a television program. Turning around to face the television, he couldn't help but noticed his face plastered on the screen.

"And coming out Tinsel Town, we have news about a rising star's storybook romance quite possibly becoming a storybook wedding, and the unique part is that it's not to her co-star but to a stuntman named Rob Shapiro and…"

Robbie smiled on seeing his fiancé's picture come on screen. Without a second thought, Robbie grabbed the remote and turned off the television before making his way to the door, thinking to himself 'I don't need to hear what I'm already living.'

Opening it up, he was soon welcomed to see the busy soundstage of the latest Andy Samberg action comedy movie. All through the sound stage, he could see numerous workers that made up the movie. He also saw the director talking to Andy Samberg.

He let out a sigh, knowing that he was about to go meet up with them in a few moments.

Robbie then started to make his way over to the pair. His feet walked smoothly ahead of him as he made his way over to them. He let out a forced smile, "You wanted to see me, Mr. Dugan?"

Dennis Dugan turned to Robbie and gave him a smile. "I swear, the resemblance between you two is uncanny."

"I don't see it." Andy told him.

"Yeah, I don't either." Robbie told them.

"I'm not that skinny." Andy told him with a grin.

"I'll have you know I've worked out a ton since Hollywood Arts." He reasoned. "Let me remind you, I am the stunt man."

"That is what we hired him for." The director told him.

"Unless you want the job to fall off the banister, break that pain of glass, and then hit the wall shoulder first."

"He has a point." A new voice said from behind the three of them.

"I guess he does, Adam." Andy told the comic actor.

Adam Sandler smiled, "Remember Andy, we're a family here. You do the work, then you'll be fine."

"I keep forgetting that." Andy said sheepishly.

Adam slapped his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Andy." He glanced at Robbie. "Don't worry about him. Andy's just upset that Keenan didn't lend him the money."

Robbie smirked, "I'm aware of his history."

Andy gave him a look, "You are?"

He chuckled, "Four years ago I was at Keenan's house for a party. "

"You were at that party?" He asked him. "The one with the panda and the kids?"

"I was one of the kids." He told him with a nervous smile.

"Keenan did say there was a kid that looked like me." Andy remembered.

"Keenan also said he was talented." Adam told the two of them.

"Keenan said he rapped with a puppet."

"That was a long time ago." Robbie remarked. "I've matured since then."

Andy shook his head, "Says the kid who…"

"Why don't you go take a walk, Andy." Adam said to the actor. He slapped his hand on his shoulder. "I heard Justin Timberlake is on the phone for you."

His eyes widened, "I should go on that walk." Andy said his goodbyes and headed for his trailer.

"Don't stress about it, Robbie." Adam told the stuntman.

"Any kid who made this much of a change must have had a good reason." Dennis added.

Robbie nodded, "I had my reasons…"

Adam smiled, "I bet you did." He looked at Robbie's trailer and watched as a woman climbed into it. "I see your finance just arrived."

Robbie's eyes widened, "She did?"

Adam pointed to the door. "Go and say hi. You can come back here in a few minutes. Give Andy some time to cool off."

Robbie nodded, "Thanks, Adam."

"Congratulations, Robbie." Adam Sandler told him.

"Invite us to the wedding?" Dennis asked.

"You can count on it." He looked at his finance and then smiled. "I'll be back."

They watched as Rob headed off to his trailer.

"That is one lucky, Kid." Dennis told his friend.

"That he is… that he is…" Adam said. "Now, I just got to make sure Andy is okay."

"Good luck with that." Dennis chuckled. He then watched as Adam left.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

This fic is meant to be lighter than my usual type of story. It won't be as long as my other work, and I hope this comes out well. Yes, this is a future fic, but it will be linked to the show quite frequently. And yes, there will be some angst, but it's meant to be a lighter fare.

And keep in mind to stay true to the show, and the fact that this takes place in Hollywood, you can expect celebrities to drop in.

I don't own any of the said celebrities, and I don't own the characters. This is just a fic for fun that I've been talking over with a friend for a couple weeks now. I hope you liked the prologue.

Thanks for reading.

And I hope chapter 1 will be longer too.


	2. Chapter One

Title: Robbie Shapiro: Hollywood Stuntman  
>Author: Jonathan<br>Chapter: One  
>Rating: Teen<br>Spoilers: Post series. Anything's game.  
>Summary: Robbie Shapiro was always the acting geek at Hollywood Arts, what happens down the road when he decides to make a few changes and follow a different path.<br>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

* * *

><p>"Hey Cat!"<p>

Cat walked out of her bedroom, through the hallway, and into the den where she her brother resting upon the couch. "What?"

"Look at the TV!"

She showed a confused look, "Ok…" Cat brought some of her hair behind her ear, and looked at the television. "What am I looking at?"

"The TV!" He repeated.

Cat looked at the television set again, and shrugged, "What about it? It always looks like that, doesn't it?"

He let out a sigh, "No, I mean, look what's on the television."

Cat made her way to the couch and sat down beside her brother. He raised the volume and the announcer spoke aloud, "And coming out Tinsel Town, we have news about a rising star's storybook romance quite possibly becoming a storybook wedding, and the unique part is that it's not to her co-star but to a stuntman named Rob Shapiro and…" His finger went on, 'mute,' a second later.

Her eyes widened, "Woah…"

"Yeah…" Her brother said. "Didn't you go to school with her?"

"Yeah…" She said, her voice low. Cat turned to him, "But we didn't think that…"

"Think what?" He asked.

"Turn the volume back on!"

"Oh, sorry." He said to her, and pressed the 'mute,' button again, but the annoucnment was already over.

"I can't believe it…" She said to him. Her eyes sank, "I didn't know that they were still in touch."

He showed a confused look, "What happened?"

She sighed, "During our senior year… things fell apart. We all did…"

"What happened?" He repeated.

"Robbie tried to ask me out…"

* * *

><p>"Hello my little mutants!"<p>

"Hi!" Cat chirped aloud.

"Today we have something special to discuss!" Sikowitz announced.

"Trina finally learned how to cook a turkey?" Jade asked.

Robbie showed a confused look, "How do you know about that?"

She shrugged, "What don't I know about?"

"You certainly a festive gank." Sikowitz said to her out of the blue.

"What?"

He grinned, "Nevermind." He took a sip of his coconut milk and glanced at the calendar that was upon his desk. "This weekend is the 2nd annual Prome." Jade groaned at the name. "Yes, well, we need to need to know who would put up the decorations this time."

Robbie grinned, "Cat and I can do it!"

"Great." He said with a smile. "You're going to need a theme."

"Yay!" Cat smiled happily.

He looked at Cat, "But no cupcakes…"

Her eyes sank, "Hurtful."

Robbie looked at his friend, hurt by her reaction. Cat always seemed to be the butt of any joke or any cruel comment. This proved no different. He let out a breath, hoping that his plan to ask her out would be the thing that would lift her spirits. A happy Cat was always one of the best moments he could ever experience.

"Ok then, we're going to do the 1980s!" The kids sighed in disgust, "And we'll get Hall and Oates to play!"

Sikowitz's comment pulled Robbie out of his inner thoughts. He glanced up at his teacher. "Everyone will dress as their favor actor, musician, or any person from the 1980s." He looked at Jade, "And no, Jade. You're not coming as 'Boy George.'"

Jade groaned, "Like I would ever come as him."

"Uh huh." Sikowitz said slowly. He turned to Beck, "Make sure she dresses accordingly."

He looked at him skeptically, "You expect me to tell her what to wear."

"I expect you…"

"You don't get to tell me what to wear." Jade said as she got to her feet. "And besides, I don't care about your silly prome." She then left the room.

"That went well." Sikowitz said to the class. When no one said anything for a few moments, he added, "Class dismissed." He looked at Cat and Robbie, "Make sure you run the final decorations by Helen when you're done."

Everyone started to get up from their seats. Robbie walked over to Cat hoping that he could get the courage to ask his friend about the decorations. Hoping that this could be just the idea for them to get close and he can the chance to ask her out.

"So when should we get together to do this thing?" Robbie asked as he approached his friend.

"After school." Cat told him sweetly. "That sound good to you?"

He smiled at her positive attitude. No matter whatever was said to her, her ability to become happy again was something he always loved about her. "Yepperoonie."

She smiled at him, "You seem happy."

He grinned, and took a deep breath. He didn't know why, but at that moment all his nerves about asking the bubbly redhead out melted away. "Because I think I know who I want to ask out to the prome."

"That's great, Robbie." Cat said with a smile. "Who you going to ask?"

He took a breath again, "Actually… I was thinking about asking you again. Look, I know the last time you had Tug. But, this time I figured I ask you out before he got the chance or someone else asks you."

Her eyes sank, "Andre already asked me out…"

His eyes sank a second later. "He did?" He soon turned around and saw Andre sitting at the desk talking idly with a couple other kids.

"Yeah, he asked me last night." Robbie nodded slowly. She gave him a smile, "But I'll save you a dance."

"Sure Cat…" He said sadly.

She nodded with a grin, "C'mon, it'll be great." She watched as he headed for the door. His face gazing at the floor as he walked. "We're still doing the decorating, right?"

But Robbie didn't answer. He just left the classroom by himself.

"He never did come back to decorate that night…"

"Wow." Her brother said after Cat finished her story. He looked at the television set, "And that was the last time he ever talked to you?"

"The last time he ever tried to hang out with me." Cat finished, remembering how the rest of the year panned out. "I really hurt him that night."

A sudden beeping sound came from Cat's pear phone. She was about to go for it when her brother told her, "I can see how that would happen." He reasoned. He shrugged, "But how did he end up with your friend?"

She shrugged, "With her?"

He nodded, "Yeah?"

She let out a sigh, "I dunno." Her eyes glanced up at the phone again. She flipped it open. "Looks like Jade saw it too."

"You're going to talk to her about it?" He asked.

"Somebody needs to calm her down when she talks about Tori…"

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

**Wow, I was productive today. This and 'Positive Thinking,' Go me! I hope you liked this chapter, and yes, this fic is not dead. It's just that Unbound keeps me busy most of the time.**


End file.
